Dark sheild
by Spectrevek
Summary: A blight has been unleashed upon Fereldan, the Darkspawn horde is ripping the country apart. The grey Wardens were defeated at Ostagar there truly seems to be no hope left for Ferelden. Hawke a resident of Lothering is forced to flee with his family in order to survive the blight, along the way he will meet both friends and foes.
1. Chapter 1 Hawke just Hawke

Hawke everyone always called him Hawke never his first name while he thought on the matter he realized he was fighting a darkspawn, a Hurlock to be exact it was shorter than him considering it was hunched over if it had perfect posture it might have been his equal in height. Hawke back stepped to dodge an incoming attack from the Hurlock he then lost an arrow into the Hurlock's forehead, it fell limply on the ground even dead they still caused a cringe in Hawke's stomach. He looked around to examine the area the land was desolate void of life it has been like this ever since the darkspawn attacked Lothering.

He saw his brother Carver, he had short black hair, light skin, and blue eyes. He was wearing a sleeveless white and yellow with tan fittings, distributed around the entire outfit, while it was elegant in its original state it now looked more like patchwork. Standing on an elevated rock was Hawke's sister Bethany her black hair came down to her shoulders making an impression of waves, her skin tone was the same as her brothers, and she had bright orange eyes. Her garment was simple snow white with black linings and fittings. Around her neck she wore a red scarf. "It's safe to come out now."

Hawke saw his mother walk out from behind a large rock her hair was ash gray colored from age her eyes were like carvers blue. Her clothing was simply brown and tan. Hawke looked at the tip of one of his arrows he saw his reflection on the metal. He still had a beard that connected his hair and his jaw but it didn't stick out. His eyes were like Bethany's while he wore an outfit of simple cloth with leather covering his right arm and his chest, along with leggings.

Hawke looked at his siblings Bethany was a mage an apostate she held a staff fashioned of oak wood, Carver held a steel great sword along the blade there was his inscribed. "What are we going to do" Carver said nothing instead he walked off "I will keep watch" Hawke looked to Bethany "We have to keep going put some distance between us and Lothering." "Brother I think mother wants to speak with you" "What makes you say that" "She waving violently at you and calling your name" "She is" "In her mind she is" "Can you tell with magic" "No it's just her face" Hawke stood and walked over to his mother.

"We can go to Kirkwall" "There are lots of Templars there that will put Bethany in danger" "It is better than here plus we have family there" "But what about Bethany" "We can figure that out later" "Fine but we have a long way to go." Hawke traveled for ten minutes when he saw a women fighting alongside a man against a group of at least five darkspawn.

Hawke pulled out his bow and shot a Hurlock in it's right thigh allowing Carver to swoop in and decapitate it with a single swipe. The man near the woman seemed wounded. Hawke jumped off his elevated rock pulling out his dagger and made his way to the wounded mans side killing a Hurlock on the way, he had to try to get them all out of this.

"How bad is it" "What" "Your wound" Hawke dodged a blade then stabbed the Hurlock through its eye "I can't fight but I will live I think" "Okay get down" Hawke shot two Hurlocks each in the foot pinning them in place the first was stabbed by the woman the next was burned obviously by Bethany's magic. Hawke checked for bodies there were seven Hurlocks.

(Where could such a thing come from to make it do this) As Hawke thought this he began to examine the women who fought alongside him she had short wavy chestnut colored hair, green eyes, and freckles covered the area above her nose. "Thank you my name is Aveline and this is sir Wesley" "Apostate" Wesley stepped forward against Bethany "The order dictates…" "Wesley" "The order dictates" Wesley looked like Carver aside from his paler skin, green eyes, and overall facial structure, so yeah exactly like Carver aside from those.

"Step away from my sister I would like to avoid violence" (Have to be careful Wesley looks like a Templar) Wesley had a sword surrounded by some sort of aura as a crest on his armor, the symbol of the Templar order.

Aveline stepped between Hawke and Wesley "We don't have time for this we have to get moving before more darkspawn show up" "Your right we have to move" Hawke looked at the entire group Aveline held a simple blade made from steel and a shield emblazing the Templar orders symbol "Bethany I want you to stay back with Wesley and Mother" "Of course" The group then continued Hawke, Carver, and Aveline in front the rest in back.

The group continued encountering groups of Darkspawn on the way while still emerging victorious in the end with minimal injuries mostly scrapes and bruises with a few cuts. They then saw a group of four hurlocks alongside a emissary. Hawke shot a bursting arrow at the emissary except it only flew to the side killing a single Hurlock "Look out the emissary is skilled in magic" As Bethany spoke Carver went flying across the battlefield toward the emissary "I hate maaaagggii…" the remaining three hurlocks charged at Aveline and Hawke. Bethany was behind Hawke preparing to use a fireball in her hand.

Before either forces could engage the other a bright sky blue light covered the battlefield as it continued to grow in intensity until it became blinding when it wrapped itself in tendrils as black as night, the tendrils then wrapped around the Darkspawn crushing them until they were nothing more than a pile of black blood, even their scrapped pieces of armor were scraps. The light with all it's tendrils all centered to one spot in the air before exploding, a suit of armor likely containing a person then fell to the ground, it sounded as if an entire city had fallen when it hit the ground.

Hawke looked at all his companions All of them seemed unscathed from the blast "Bethany go get Wesley and Mother we can move now. Aveline go get Carver and start moving I'll catch up with you guys." Hawke walked over to the suit of armor while he could not see the occupant he saw the armor was full (Have to be careful) When Hawke tried to remove the helmet it's left arm jerked up aiming at his neck Hawke stepped back. He then picked up the body he could hear breathing but continued on his way to meet Carver and Aveline.

Hawke put the person down on a nearby rock and continued down the path. "Lets get going" The ground began to shake as an ogre appeared it had horns as big as one of Hawkes outstretched arms, it looked at Carver first who swung his great sword at it's arm, the ogre blocked it with ease then picked him up with a single tree trunk sized arm, it then smashed Carver onto the ground three times before throwing him away.

Hawke began shooting a volley of arrows at the ogre while Aveline distracted it he was able to hit it directly in it's left eye, his arrow stuck out of the eye, The ogre began thrashing about when a fireball hit it directly in the chest.

The remaining flame rose covering its eyes while Hawke jumped onto it's head grabbing onto it's horns. While it began to try to grab him Aveline stabbed it legs put it off balance, Hawke then pulled out his dagger and began savagely stabbing the ogre until it toppled over and ceased movement. Hawke hopped off the large corpse when he saw a horde of Darkspawn surround him and all his companions. (Well this is how it ends.)

A very loud roar erupted from a mountain nearby when a horned dragon swooped in lighting the entire battlefield in flame except for Hawke and his companions, when all the Darkspawn were dead the dragon landed. It then turned into an old woman wearing a red robe with pieces of armor pieced on it all seemed of a foreign design to Hawke.

Author (Spectre): In the darkest of days light will fail but becoming the darkness will save you.


	2. Chapter 2 Despair

(Row row row your boat gently down the stream merrily merrily merrily life is but a dream) Hawke kept thinking about the same thought over and over again trying to forget, but try as he might he couldn't it was burned into his memory, he may never forget what happened.

Hawke knocked an arrow into his bow as the strange old woman approached him and his companions. "Step back" "Oh I don't think you could stop me" "Who are you" "Names are very strange useless things but you may call me Flemeth" the woman had hair that in the back came up in the shape of horns, the rest was long and wavy, the color like his mother's hair.

"Well then Flemeth thank you for saving my family" (Carver!) Hawke ran over to where Carver had landed "Carver get up" Hawke's mother was hovering over Carver with Bethany, they were both crying he then shed a single tear but no more. "Mother Carver is in a better place now away from the darkspawn" "I want him here…this is your fault how could you let him charge off like that your little brother my baby boy" Hawke walked away back to the old women Flemeth.

"Can you help us again?" "I could kill you and that would be helping you" Hawke stepped back from Flemeth, Aveline walked over "Hawke that is the witch of the wilds be careful… I have to get back to Wesley" Aveline walked back to Wesley who was lying on the ground his back against a rock. (Be careful I say that a lot) "I can help you another way a favor for a favor" "I see what do you guys think…" "Wesley is wounded" "If you have to leave me…" "I won't leave you" Hawke looked to Bethany "We have to get out of here and I don't see another option" Hawke looked back to Flemeth.

"What is the favor" "I want you to bring this amulet to the dalish keeper on Sundermount." "How did you know I was going to Kirkwall" "Where else would you go" "Point taken you have a deal" "Good now you may want to take care of him" Flemeth pointed to Wesley. Aveline had to give her husband, Wesley a mercy killing in the end yet Hawke felt he held the blade himself, Wesley had the Darkspawn corruption. Hawke's mind jumped back to where he was the ship transporting him and his family, Aveline included with a large amount of refugees to the city of chains Kirkwall.

The boat came to a sudden halt, Hawke saw Bethany walk over "Aveline and mother are already off the boat" "What about the other one" "Who the dead one they haven't said a single word to me I think you should talk to them" "Stop calling them dead" "I don't have any other name…I'll meet you off the boat." Bethany walked away from Hawke.

Hawke walked past the many other refugees until he was next to the person who fell from the explosion "Hello again" They said nothing, Hawke then sat next to them "Can you please tell me your name" there was a long pause.

"Our name is Servekil (Ser-ve-kil)" their voice sounded female, It reminded Hawke of silk floating in the wind during the blackest night with a bright moon above. "May I see your face" Servekil removed their helmet. Their eyes were different colors the left a dark red the right a bright blue, as Hawke stared into the left he saw what he feared most darkspawn, when he looked into the right eye he felt as sad as when he saw Carver die. Their hair was the color of Ebony while their skin seemed to be as pale as a darkspawn Hurlock. Hawke for the first time examined their armor it seemed to be made of onyx with black leather fittings at all necessary points of the armor.

"Does your name have a meaning" Servekil looked at Hawke as if the answer was obvious "It means Despair" "Well you look very good" Servekil looked deeply into Hawke's eyes, Hawke felt like cowering in a corner and crying as he looked into both Servekil's eyes, she then looked away breaking the contact. "We have to go before the ship captain kicks us out" Hawke and Servekil both left the ship. There was a large crowd of refugees surrounding a group of guards each of which wearing simple steel plate armor with straps of orange fabric.

Hawke turned to what remained of his group "Their not letting people into the city" "We must find who is in charge" everyone jumped a bit at the sound of Servekil's voice. "Yes we do, Aveline please make sure mum isn't robbed" "Of course" Hawke then walked past the crowd with Servekil and Bethany. "Strange I thought they would stop us" "Hawke your sister may want to step back" "Why" Servekil pushed Bethany back putting her out of the way of a crumbling piece of a wall.

"Thanks" "You may want to stay behind with the chestnut one there are Templars ahead" "Sure brother try to get us in without dying" "I'll try." Hawke continued walking when he saw a group of Templars unlike Wesley these ones had helmets one had wings on his helmet. "How do you know all this before it happens" "Do you know what the fade is?" "Yes it is where you go when you sleep" "It is also where there are demons and spirits" "Yes my sister told me about that" "Well I can see into the fade peoples dreams to be specific so I can sense the presence of all beings connected" "What about dwarves or tranquil mages" "They don't have a strong enough connection" "But what about the wall" "I saw a structural flaw there was a very large crack that was just pure awareness." "So you can enter dreams" "Yes but it will be difficult and my presence may make it a nightmare making the person panic and awaken." "Did you make a deal with a demon" "No I was born like this" "How were you born" "Excuse me but you don't need to know that."

There was a group of soldiers wearing ferelden's standard of armor speaking with a guard. "I told you for the last time there is no room" Hawke walked to the guard "You can't just turn us away" "Not more of you there is no room" "What if I have family here" "Can you prove it" "His name is Gamlen a nobleman according to my mother" "Gamlen I know that name but he is no nobleman we can get him here…" "Your letting them in" "I never said that" "Forget this men we're cutting out way in" the group of deserters pulled out their weapons and attacked the guardsman.

Hawke was quick enough to shoot a single deserter in the neck killing him instantly, Servekil tackled a deserter and began twisting his neck it snapped like a dry twig. A deserter then swung his sword at Servekil, she stopped the sword with the side of her left gauntlet. Hawke shot another deserter seven times three of them were blocked with a shield but the rest protruded from his chest. Servkil grabbed the final deserter's leg and pulled him to the ground, while he was down she jumped onto him and began tearing at him her hands moving like claws using the talons attached to her gauntlet's fingers.

Spectre: As long as there is light there shall be Darkness


	3. Chapter 3 Reasoning

Note: There is exactly 117 words in the first paragraph

Hawke watched in horror as Servekil continued to rip the man's body to pieces, (Surely even he did not deserve this) "Servekil stop he's dead" She stopped, "Thank you" Hawke walked over to the Guard "Poor fools" four more guardsmen came running to the one Hawke was near "Captain what happened here, are you all right" "Yes no thanks to you I want this under control." "Excuse me we were talking about my uncle" "Ah yes him well I would first have to see how many people are with you exactly" "I see well I'll go get them" Hawke walked off with Servekil walking behind him, he returned eleven minutes later with Bethany, his mother, and Aveline.

Each person was sitting down on the cold marble floor waiting for Gamlen the guard, had said himself that they would have to bribe a lot of people to get in. Hawke walked over to Servekil, who had been silent since she ripped a man apart "So do you prefer any weapon class" "You already saw it" "Aside from your gauntlets" "If you can find us a rune stone I can resist more and do more damage to my enemy" "I will keep an eye out for any runes" (What a strange way to fight) "It is not strange" "Can you read my mind" "No we can see it on your face." Hawke was confused "Why do you refer to yourself as we or us."

Hawke looked away as Servekil stared at him "We talk this way since we are the last of our order the rest have fallen in combat" "And what order would this be…" "Brother Gamlen is coming" "Oh of course" Gamlen was still a few steps away when Hawke's mother ran forward and gave him a hug. "Damn girl the years haven't been kind to you" Gamlen had a large amount of gray stubble that connected his chin with his hair, his eyes were like carver's light blue. The two began to talk what they said Hawke could not hear, Gamlen then approached Hawke "I have two contacts that can get you into the city, one is Athenril an elven smuggler the other is a mercenary recruiter for the red iron I forgot his name, either one can get you in" "Thank you uncle" "Oh before I forget you will have to work off your debt for a year" "I'm sure it will just blow by and then we can all have a nice freindship hug." Hawke looking from his current elevation could see a group of men, they looked like mercenaries with red leather armor. To his left Hawke thought he saw a group of Elves.

Hawke making his decision walked to the mercenary group first with Behany and Servekil "Aveline I need you to make sure Gamlen and mother don't get mugged" "I got three thieves last time" "Good." Hawke was face to face with the one mercenary with no helmet whom he assumed was their leader "You must be Hawke" "I am and you are" "Havard I regret to inform you your expected representative could not make it" "That's fine what do you need me to do" "There is some rich man trying to board a ship, from Orlais I think go over there and kill him" "Okay" Hawke stepped out of ear range of the red iron mercenaries. "So Beth what do you think about this" "I think if their this organized they can get us into the city" "Fair enough, what about you" Hawke turned to Servekil "We will stand by you with whichever choice you make" "Okay then we do this, then check out the smugglers."

Hawke saw the target he stuck out like wolf around sheep "That's him" Hawke shot an arrow at the man but he missed it instead hit a nearby man "Well don't just stand there get them" A large amount of men all wearing armor made of bits of leather and cloth charged at Hawke.

Bethany shot a fireball knocking them all to the ground, while they were down Servekil ripped one's entire neck out, before stomping on another ones chest making him cough blood. Hawke continued to shoot arrows until a man rushed pushing him onto the ground, Before he could swing his sword a bolt of magic struck him in his right leg tripping him, Hawke seized the moment and stabbed him in the forehead. It seemed that all of it was under control Bethany was sitting exhausted it seemed, but there was no one around her. Servekil was blocking the target's blows with her gauntlets, it seemed like whenever he swung a dagger it would only meet an arm, Hawke reached for his quiver, but found no arrows. The man seemed to notice this "Excuse me sir would you be so kind as to tell you friend to withdraw" "Why should I?" "We can make a deal" "I'm afraid I can't" "Blasted Fereldan dog lord" Servekil grabbed the man's legs as he tried at run at Hawke. "No please" She grabbed both of his arms, making him kneel while she held his arms back. She then placed her foot on his back "Take back what you said" "I'm sorry" the man began to cry "It was just business" Hawke saw the look of terror on the man's face what Servekil was doing was wrong.

Before Hawke could say a single word a scream pierced the air Servekil had begun pushing down with her foot on the man's back, his arms were then ripped from their sockets. She stomped on his head as he fell to the ground making it a sloshy mess blood and bone. "Why would you do this" "He attacked us" "Yes but you could have just killed him quickly instead of making him suffer" "He deserved it" "Is that how you go through life just deciding who lives and who dies" Servekil looked at the corpse of the man "We did it to prove our worth" "Prove it to who" "You since you are our new master" "Why would you think that" "We were teleported to you" Hawke returned to Havard ignoring Servekil.

"We did it" "I know you did I heard the scream you just got yourself in the city, welcome to Kirkwall" Hawke returned to his mother, Gamlen, and Aveline. "We're in" "You also got a job for a year" "That I did uncle." Hawke looked behind him to see Servekil. "Why were you teleported to me" "You are our master I explained this" "Why didn't you mention this sooner" "We couldn't remember until we killed those people, this happens when we jump out of the Fade" "You were in the Fade" "Yes" "I see well what do you do exactly" "We will protect you and follow orders" "I would rather you had a free will" "We do and we choose to follow you" "Then please stop saying we" "We…I will try" Gamlen interrupted the two "Not to be rude but I have a nice piece of cheese at home that you will just love" Without another word Hawke followed Gamlen into the city, with the mercenaries and his companions.


	4. Chapter 4 Admittance

The year was near halfway done, Hawke found that being a mercenary wasn't bad, the contracts never broke the law since if he had to kill someone they were a criminal or were some other excuse for killing. Currently Hawke had to just protect a Kirkwall Noble who was in fear he would be assassinated, the noble's name was Fareo Umlei, the most memorable thing about the man was his large Mustache it covered his entire top lip and went out until it ended in a curl, to Hawke this looked silly. This was one of the few contracts Hawke was separated from Bethany, but as promised Havard will take care of her while Hawke is absent. While He seemed a bit bland at times he was true to his word and a professional mercenary. Hawke was not alone as Servekil was always at his side, Hawke was sitting outside Fareo's bedroom inside his mansion, he could see Servekil sitting in front of him staring at the entrance of the mansion.

Fareo poked his head out of his door to see Hawke "Has anyone visited" "No Mr. Umlei" "Thank you I just can't express my gratitude that you are still here" "You signed a contract with the red iron, also you have a nice mustache" "Thank you I will be in here reading in my study please tell me if anyone comes by" With this Mr. Umlei closed the door and began locking all seven of the locks.

"Servekil do you have any family" She turned around to look at Hawke, who then looked off to the side when he saw her eyes. "I have none I was abandoned" "I see" "But what is better to have something to lose or have nothing to lose" "What do you think is better" "If you have nothing you will not fear death, you will have the potential to be unstoppable, but you must not ignore death only not fear it." "While you do make a valid point…" Hawke saw a shadow move out of the corner of his eye.

"Get down" Servekil pushed Hawke to the ground, when a dagger whistled past his head harmlessly. When Hawke looked in the direction the dagger came from he saw a man holding two daggers, and wearing a suit made of black leather. Hawke reached for his bow when he saw a dagger move through the air, it pierced Hawke's hand. Hawke suddenly felt his mind whirl, the dagger must have been poisoned.

Servekil rushed forward knocking the assassin to the ground, she began strangling the assassin, while he was down he slashed at the hands that were around his neck. It seemed to have no effect as he only drew a small amount of blood out of all his cuts, in a single small area where they all connected. When he finally stopped thrashing he looked into Servekil's eyes, this was the last thing he saw when he died.

**One hour later**

Hawke awoke to see Servekil standing over him alongside Mr. Umlei. "What happened" "You were poisoned" "I got that part I mean to the assassin" "I killed him viciously" Fareo looked at Hawke "I am glad you were hear please tell your employer I will hire you again if I need a mercenary" "I will make sure Mr. Umlei." Hawke left the mansion with Servekil to report to his superiors.

**Epilouge**

Hawke will live on, his road has many twists and turns but they all will lead to the same place. What that place may be I know not, but he will meet many on his way. For now however Hawke has made it into the city.


End file.
